When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: Booth discovers that his discomforts are not only understood; but also accepted. Warning: Strong sexual language, strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This story contains graphic sexual content with explicit language as well as explicit sexual language. If this is not something you are legally allowed to read in your country or state, I urge you to find something more appropriate to read. If strong sexual content is something that discomforts you, I also strongly urge you to either leave the M section; or simply find something more suitable. Thank you, I hope you enjoy. This will be posted in multiple parts, since I am having trouble posting the whole story at once.**_

The room mirrored that of a waiting room, except the sterile aspects. An otherwise comfy lounge chair was covered with a plastic sheath, a table with neatly stacked magazines sat next to it, and a TV mounted on the wall with a shelf of DVD's set underneath it. There was a sink with soap and hand sanitizer, nitrile gloves, for what Booth only assumed was for anyone who had to come clean up the room. There was a small cubby to place personal items like a wallet and cell phones and keys. He got the vibe that they really wanted the donor to feel as at home as humanly possible. But the realization that this was still a clinic and the intentions of his actions, were still over bearing regardless of the fancy paintings on the wall, the hot coffee aroma in the air and the personal favorite brand of magazines and movies.

Continuing to look around the room, pacing nervously and repeatedly smoothing his tie, Booth tried to will himself to just sit down and _enjoy_ himself. His heart felt as if it was trying to break it's way through his sternum, and his head was beginning to split with a headache of anxiety. Then the TV flicked on and Stewie was there enticing him to make himself at home and trying to convince him that it was nothing special or anything to be afraid of. Before he knew it, the nurse that escorted him to this room was knocking and asking him if everything was all right in her gentle friendly tone. He couldn't help but call back to her that things were fine. But everything was far from fine. He was no close to being hard than he was when he walked through the front doors and signed in; and now there was a cartoon hallucination telling him how this worked and that he shouldn't be nervous. _Yeah, things are_ not _fine._

He tried splashing cold water on his face, loosening his tie then his belt. He tried leaning against the cool, dull painted wall and closing his eyes. He recited a prayer for strength to just will himself through this. Except all that came to him were Bones' words about how she wanted him to father her child. She was clinical so _impersonal_. _This is supposed to happen naturally. With love and passion and heated kisses. She was a perfectly healthy female, attractive and brainy. A little awkward socially, but nonetheless appealing. She could have any man she wanted. Hell, all she'd have to say is 'Booth lets make a baby.' Although, I guess that's somewhere along what she had said. Except, she didn't want to have sex with me. She wanted it_ this _way. Clinical and rational and safe from any emotional ties._

His heartbeat no closer to slowing down and his watch stating he had 30 minutes left to his appointment; he finally made his way to the plastic sheathed chair and sat down. The crinkling of the plastic made him shift uncomfortably and the satisfaction of getting comfortable was nowhere to be found. He glanced at the magazines on the table noticing they were all recent, from this year to be exact. He picked up the middle one at random and flipped through it. All of the girls were thin, posed in a cliché way against hot rods, motor cycles, or next to pools. Nothing in a bedroom or living area, or a house in general. He noticed the falseness of their breasts, the discoloring of their spray tanned skin and the unrealistic smoothness of their intimate areas. Even in the more provocative poses that he came across towards the middle of the magazine offered little to no stimulation for him. Setting the magazine back in the spot he pulled it from, he released a sigh through his lips, puffing his cheeks out. He forced himself to his feet and moved towards the shelves with the DVD's and skimmed through some of the titles. Finally settling on one that was supposed to mirror reality TV; he inserted it into the player and pressed play.

Sitting back down, he casually flipped his buckle open and gently eased his zipper down. He didn't bother sliding the pressed dress slacks down to his ankles like he normally would at home; instead he just pulled himself from the slit in his boxers and the gap that his open zipper left. He was flaccid beyond belief; even his fingers offered no stimulation. He tried caressing and squeezing his testicles as the half naked woman with naturally large breasts attempted to seduce her colleague. The smooth skin of his shaft began to tighten as he watched her slide her manicured hands up her partners' chest. She backed him up against the counter, kissing his jaw then his neck, undoing his tie and the few buttons of his shirt. Just when Booth felt himself begin to harden, he noticed a red buckle and a tie that looked oddly familiar. _No way. Impossible. This guy can't possibly have the same tie and belt buckle as me. It's one of a kind!_ He took a steadying breath and observed the man; something he normally wouldn't do. _No, normally he'd be propped against his shower wall; eyes closed thinking about—Nope. This isn't normal. Focus on the end goal. Giving her what she wants. A baby. Your baby. She deserves it. Let's do this. I can do this._

Turning his attention back to the screen, the young woman was crouched down resting on the backs of her heels staring up at the man with a seductive gaze. Her hands were smoothing the front of his slacks, biting her lip-gloss stained lip with anticipation as the imprint of the male's erection began to form. He tried to listen to her dialect, honing in on the sound of her sensual voice as it convinced and urged her partner on. His eyes drifted closed for half a second as he grazed his thumb over his swelling tip, but his whole body tensed when his phone vibrated against his thigh. _God damnit, don't they know I'm at a doctor appointment?!_ Frustrated he reached into his pocket and tapped the home button of his iPhone, gulping when he saw her name. With a shaky thumb he typed his passcode in and opened her SMS.

 _How did the appointment go? You should be done by now, correct?_

Even in text she was precise and to the point. _Nope. Still here._

His hand was still gripping his shaft, eyes occasionally flicking over to the TV screen. He began squeezing himself as he watched the young woman stroke and lavish the mans' length. It wasn't common for Booth to watch hand job or blowjob porn; but he didn't feel like getting up and fast-forwarding it to the sex so he sat there and watched her lips wrap around the guys shaft. A feeling of male pride flushed him as he noticed the actors' length was similar to his, his girth matching that of his own. The woman had gasped and was gagging slightly as she pleasured the male actor. She hadn't pulled his slacks down his thighs either, simply just pulled him through the gap of his zipper. She was working him slowly and Booth could swear she started out as a brunette and was now auburn brown. He furrowed his brow and concentrated slightly harder, his fist pumping more earnestly. But just when he thought the actress spoke his name, his phone buzzed again.

 _Are you having trouble? I thought the clinic had sufficient stimulation available…_

He rolled his eyes and groaned along the time the male actor did. He typed back quickly, _they do. I'm just nervous. This is weird for me._

Before he could set his phone down again, she had responded. The timing was necessary for he swore the male actor had cursed the name 'Bones' and the female had questioned him saying 'Yes Booth?' He did his best to brush it off, opening the newest message from his partner.

 _I don't understand why. Masturbation is normal and very common among all cultures._

 _It just is Bones. It just is._

 _You just need to relax. Think of something else. I'm sure you have many fantasies. If what they have available isn't sufficient enough for you, use your own._

Fantasies, sure he had plenty. For when he was at home, in his shower with hot water beating down on his chest. But he wasn't at home, he was in a clinic with a TV playing a porno that he had no desire to watch, and was soon beginning to think his arousal was just from the hallucinated similarities between him and the actors. Which unnerved him more so than he already was. As he examined Bones' text one more time, he wondered if her suggestion of exploring his own stimulations would help ease his tension.

 _Sure Bones. Thanks._ Was all he graced her with before locking his phone and placing it back down. He rose to his feet; chuckling at the sight he must be and shut the TV off. Returning to the chair, he scooted his hips down to a more comfortable position, leaning his head back against the headrest and slipped his eyes shut. He pictured his shower, the steam billowing throughout the bathroom, his bare back pressed up against the slightly cooler tiles of the wall. The stream beating against his chest massaging the tense pectoral muscles, his fingers massaging the line of his hip that guided to his thickening cock. A soft groan escaped his lips as he thought of himself kneading his testicles with his left hand and carefully squeezing his shaft in between tight strokes. He pictured the fantasy that he normally used when he was in the shower and let it play ruthlessly; his hand beginning slow strokes along his thickening shaft.

 _He could hear her fumbling in his bedroom as she eased herself awake. He knew she was stretching her nimble limbs, her skin pulling tight over the muscles as they strained. He heard her soft feet pad into the bathroom, felt the cool air hit his back as she eased the curtain back, a sigh leaving his nose. His arms outstretched on the wall in front of him, his back flexed as the water glided over it. Her gentle hands kneading the tense flesh, playing with the knots and easing them out of each muscle. He groaned and straightened out turning to face her. She was gloriously naked, her pale skin a wonderful contrast against his tanned hide. He rested calloused hand at her hips, his morning erection still alive and pressing into her stomach as he pulled her flush against him. 'Good morning.' He groaned, thumbing her hips. 'Good morning yourself.' She stated and gently rubbed against him eliciting a deep throaty growl. She kissed his chest feather light, her elegant fingers tracing his length with such a tenderness that he shivered. His hands grasped her cheeks and brought her lips to his, their tongues dancing together, teeth nipping plump lips. He felt the nails of her left hand dig into his chest muscle while her right hand squeezed him more firmly. His head fell back, 'God…Bones…That feels so…so good.' His hips were carefully pumping in her hand, his hands fondling her luscious breasts, thumbs skirting over her pebbled nipples, a soft whimper escaping her lips. He leaned down and gently suckled one pert nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled and flicked the hard nub, his teeth ever so gently grazing, teasing. He smiled as she squeezed him harder as a warning._

' _Anxious Bones?' He looked up at her, his mouth still kissing and searing her pale flesh. Her glazed eyes barely made contact with his as his left hand pinched and pulled her nipple a little harder testing the boundaries. 'No..Ohhh Yes. I mean yes…Fuck Booth.' He carefully stepped her back against the shower wall, his mouth laving at her skin, thumbnails skirting over tight nipple, hips pumping his erection in her tight grip. She raised her right leg and rubbed his leaking member against her heat; sliding him between her slick folds until his plump tip was pressing against her entrance. 'Please…please fuck me…' Her hooked leg pulled him closer; her left arm squeezed his shoulders pulling him all the more closer. The contact of her nipples brushing against his chest eliciting a delirious moan from the both of them. 'Unnngggghhh anything for you Bones.' Reaching behind her, hands palming her ass tightly, he hoisted her up onto his waist encouraging her to wrap around him. 'Ready Bones?' All she did was nod and moan her response as his tip slowly eased into her. Her short nails raked over his scalp, down his neck and shoulders to his chest where she pinched his erect nipples. He jerked forward in response, a smile flitting to his lips as he moaned. 'Fuck that feels better every time.' Holding her hips and taking a steady rhythm he graced her with loud groans in reward each time she pinched the dark buds of his chest…_

The groan that rumbled up his chest and out of his throat had him feeling as if he was some kind of animal. With the sterile cup in his left hand angled to fit over the head of his cock, and right hand returning to grip his length from its position on his left nipple, he graciously donated his fluid. A thin film of sweat was formed on his torso, his brow furrowed with ecstasy, and his legs shaking. He screwed the cap onto the cup before placing it on the small table beside him; the hand towels at the sink cleaned his chest and face before his fingers and palm before being disposed. He washed his hands, splashed some cool water on his neck and cheeks before slipping his fading erection back into his slacks and re-buttoning his dress shirt, and securing his tie back to his neck. He took a look in the mirror and observed his features. Flushed cheeks, still a thin sheet of sweat forming on his brow, his chest heaving as he began the process of calming his breathing. _Normally I get further in that fantasy than that. But damn what an orgasm!_

He rolled his shoulders back, tilting his head from side to side as the tension escaped his taut muscles. Grasping the cup he walked out to the front counter and handed over his sample with a gracious smile. The kind nurse gave him a wink and thanked him with a smile before dismissing him with instructions to expect a call in a few days with his results. A brief wave and he was exiting the clinic climbing into his SUV. Checking himself once more in his rear view mirror he noticed his cheeks were still flushed and he wondered just how long the evidence of his activities would last. The shrill ring of his phone pulled him from his reverie and he brought it to his ear with a firm "Booth."

"Booth! Why has it taken you so long to get back to me? We have some evidence that really needs your attention. I hope you still aren't at the clinic?" Her voice was so firm and nothing like what he had fantasized just twenty minutes ago.

With a sigh, he responded, "Sorry Bones. I'm on my way now. Should be there in ten."

"Okay. Ho—How did things go?" he smiled at her awkward tone and wondered if she was fidgeting in her office chair.

"It went fine Bones. See you soon." It was prompt, but the disconnect of the call was even more so.

He spent nearly an hour with the squints going over new forensic evidence and nodding along with their large scientific official words before turning to Bones for a shorter and simpler explanation. Taking all the necessary files, he made his way back to the Hoover; silently hoping Sweets would be there. When he arrived, he greeted Hacker, placed his files on his desk and nearly burned carpet on his way to Sweets' office. He didn't bother knocking, didn't acknowledge the discomfort as the young doctor dismissed his current client and scheduled a new appointment later in the week.

"Agent Booth. You know, it's customary for people to knock before they enter an office or any room for that matter. I'm sure the secretary told you I was busy?"

The taller male simply shrugged and faced out the window, "I uh…Yeah she could have. But I didn't really hear her or listen for that matter."

"Well, in that case. What brings you so urgently to see me?"

"I just…Look it's normal to—I mean you know I had did the whole…Thing for Bones right?"

The young man nodded shrugging, "Yes. You were supposed to go to the clinic this afternoon. Did you go?"

"I just said that didn't I?" Booth furrowed his brow turning to Sweets.

"Yes, I suppose you did. So what does that have to do with why you're here now?"

"Well I uh…I just was wondering if it's you know, _normal_ __to be…Nervous."

"Sure. In a new environment engaging in something that's personal can be very unnerving and—"

"Okay that's enough I got it."

"All right…well surely you didn't come down here and interrupt my session just to tell me you were nervous to masturbate. So why are you _really_ __here Booth?"

He watched the typical alpha male fidget and go back and forth between looking out the tall window and looking at the floor. When he noticed a large puff of air exit through his nostrils he sat on the couch and listened intently.

"I saw some things…and I thought of things that maybe…I don't know Sweets. That isn't normal?"

"Such as?"

"Such as the you know, _porn_ wasn't even arousing until I…" He looked around the room and lowered his voice. "I could swear the actor had my buckle…and they were saying…" More avoidance of eye contact and even lower voice, "They called each other 'Booth and Bones'. That can't be normal can it? I mean that was just me hallucinating right?"

"I don't know Booth. Very well could have been. Did you continue to watch it?"

"No! I mean, no. I shut it off because it wasn't…you know." He gestured to his groin before continuing. "I indulged in my own…Collection if you will."

Sweets, still somewhat confused rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "Booth I'm still not understanding why you're here. What does it matter that you were nervous? You're a private guy who thinks sexual activities should be done between two people who have a connection and in the privacy of the shared home. Is that what you wanted? An explanation for your nerves?"

He observed Booth's reaction carefully, looking for any sign that there was something more, but he found nothing. "No, no that's not why I'm here. Look I uh, I have never really um…Look Sweets' I don't know how to put this but this all stays between us right? You can't tell anyone?"

"That's correct Booth."

"I thought of Bones and me. You know…and I um…I pride myself I mean I can really…you know let it all go…and what not."

"You climaxed quickly is what you're saying." He watched the alpha male lean back shocked.

"Yeah. When you put it that way it sounds pretty bad."

"There's nothing wrong with it. You were nervous and you're attracted to Dr. Brennan who is very beautiful. I don't see an issue with your experience Booth. You don't have anything to worry about." 

"But I do!" Booth rose to his feet, chest puffing out, and his anxiety making an appearance on his facial features. "This is Bones were talking about here! My partner! I can't…I _shouldn't_ be thinking about her like that!" He paced around the small office squeezing the stress ball fervently.

"So you feel ashamed?"

"What? No! I don't feel ashamed I just…I don't know. Confused I guess."

"What's there to be confused about Booth? You had a sexual fantasy about a gorgeous woman. One that you happen to see often and enjoy being around. Everything you experienced is perfectly normal. Does Dr. Brennan know that you thought of her in this manner?"

"Of course not Sweets. I would never tell her. She'd never speak to me again. Probably think I'm some kind of creep."

"I doubt that Agent Booth. Brennan is very clinical, she'd likely give you the same response that I just did, and maybe even a little flattery. I don't think you should be this stressed about this. In fact I think it should be quite the eye opener for you."

"What do you mean? What are you saying Sweets?" Booth approached him, closing the distance between them.

"I'm saying that maybe this is an opportunity for you to analyze your true feelings for Dr. Brennan. Maybe this instance proved that you are sexually aroused by Dr. Brennan and maybe…just maybe you need to explorer that thought a little further."

"I think you need to rethink that _thought_ Sweets."

His broad frame seemed to grow broader and he loomed over the young doctor. "Agent Booth. Take my advice and explorer. It won't hurt I promise. And judging by your experience thi—"

"Stop! Just stop! Damn Sweets! I'm not, I will never tell Bones about this. And I most definitely won't be _exploring_ any of it. Thanks anyway." The acid leaked from the agents' lips before he turned on his heel and exited the office. _Explorer sex with Bones. Yeah, right. She'd bust my lip and break my arm before I could get the word out._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he got back to the lab, most everyone was gone except for one intern, Angela and Brennan. The two friends were casually talking and giggling in Brennan's office. A shared hug, and just as Booth reached the doorway, Angela winked and smiled at him.

"G-man. You're looking a little flustered. Here to relieve some str…"

"Don't even Angela." His tone was a bit darker than he intended but the impending frustration and embarrassment was tougher to evade than he thought.

"Oh my bad. Hope everything is all right. If it's any consolation, you won't have to be around her long. She's going out tonight." The innuendo was intended to poke at him, and the nudge of her shoulder against his upper arm only fueled that poke. The best he could do was growl and toss her a glare over his shoulder.

"Booth. Everything all right?" Her voice was so innocent, friendly, and scientific. Her lab coat discarded over the back of her chair, and a tight black dress hugging her curves, red heels highlighting her long legs. The sight had Booth reciting the Saints in his head, praying he wouldn't lose his valuable control. He wouldn't let Sweets win.

"Yeah, um I was just here to tell you that I was going to be working on those files tonight. I had a meeting, so I didn't have a chance to get to them." His palms itched and he found himself soothing his growing erection through the pocket of his slacks.

"Oh. Well that's fine Booth. I just need them by tomorrow at 10 or Cam will be upset with me. Although, I don't understand why. Paperwork takes an immense amount of time, and should not be rushed as to avoid any errors." She smiled at him and he found himself wondering whom she was getting all dolled up for.

"Excuse me?" She stared at him quizzically and he cursed. It had escaped his lips.

"I want to know who you're going out with tonight. Is it Angela?"

"No, although I don't think that's any of your business…"

"Bones, come on we're partners. What's it matter if I know?"

"It doesn't. But you seem to always call or interrupt whenever I'm out with someone other than Angela and I'm beginning to think that it's jealousy, Booth. Although jealousy is an irrational emotion…"

"So who is it?" He pushed stepping towards her. 

"I promise I'll be anything but an interruption." She shifted under his gaze and looked away.

"I'm going to dinner with Sully. He's back from his trip and I'd really like to see him to catch up."

"That dress and those heels imply more than just catching up Bones." He eyed her over, straying at her calves and how well they were accented before moving up and admiring her bust in the drop v-neck.

"Angela said the same thing, but I don't know what it means." Again, she shifted but this time away from him.

"It means you look as if you're trying to impress him. Like you want him to notice you and tell you you're beautiful." His eyes raked over her again, and he almost threw up at the thought of Sully telling her how beautiful she was. Touching her skin and kissing her.

"Well that's not the case. What Sully and I had is over now and we are strictly friends. It's a fancy dinner, so I thought I should dress nicely. Should I change?" She looked down at herself examining self-consciously. The sight made him feel guilty, so he stepped forward and tipped her chin up in a bold move.

"No. Absolutely not. You do look beautiful, and even though he's just a friend, he should tell you that. Because that's what friends do. They admire each other and give them confidence. You look gorgeous Bones. Enjoy your dinner." He gave her a soft smile before turning on his heel and exiting her office. She didn't call after him, didn't grant him a thank you. So he kept walking until he exited the Jeffersonian and made it to his truck.

As Brennan hurried out to the parking garage, her phone buzzed with Sweets' familiar ringtone. Answering politely as she climbed into her vehicle.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if you had a chance to speak to Booth today. After his appointment." He clarified earnestly.

"Yes. But not about the visit specifically. We discussed the case and he just bode me well to my dinner. Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, no of course not. But I think you should have a discussion with him sooner than later. He seems to be troubled by his experience and I'm…I'm wondering if maybe it's going to eventually put a strain on your partnership if not handled."

"Well, with all due respect Dr. Sweets, I think whatever Booth is going through, I'm sure he can handle on his own. And there is no possible way for you to predict whether or not it will affect anything. Booth I'm sure is fine, and if there were something he needed to say to me, he would say it. That I'm sure of."

"I wouldn't kid yourself Dr. Brennan. Booth is very reserved, especially about matters he deems should remain private. Even when it comes to you. Please, I assure you to heed my advice and approach him. I think this is something he needs your help with."

"I appreciate the advice Dr. Sweets' and I will give it consideration. But I do not see any point in urging Booth to speak to me about matters that he is uncomfortable with. I believe that if he wants me to know, he will tell me. But as I said, I will give it thought. For now, I have to go or I will be running late for dinner."

"All right Dr. Brennan. It was nice speaking with you. Enjoy your dinner."

"I intend to. Goodnight Dr. Sweets."

"Goodnight Dr. Brennan." With that, the line was dead and she was back in her vehicle, radio playing blissfully in the background as she drove her way to the restaurant that Sully had chosen for them.

When she reached the restaurant, she found Sully tucked away in a back corner booth, dressed neatly in a blue button down and dark slacks. He had no tie, but his hair was slicked back, and he was newly shaved. They greeted each other with a tight, long hug. Sully graced her cheek with a friendly peck before gesturing for her to sit. They talked about his whole trip, the new girl in his life, her and Booths success rate and their developing friendship. He even hinted at a future relationship between the two and she gracefully declined, stating things were strictly platonic between her and her partner. By the time dessert had come and gone, Brennan felt herself slightly fatigued and was declining his offer to stay just a little longer. He accepted her declination, rose from their booth and walked her to her vehicle giving her another friendly peck on her cheek before bidding her a final goodbye. But Brennan didn't find herself on the familiar path to her apartment at nearly midnight. Instead, she was on track to Booth's apartment, Sweets' words echoing in her mind. She wondered if he was right, that maybe Booth would keep some things from her if he thought that maybe they were too personal. She had intended to keep this visit with Sully private, hoping he would understand her intentions. But as she pulled up to his apartment and made her way up to his door, she hoped that she'd be able to handle whatever he wasn't willing to tell her without cohersion. The knock was solid, and the sound of his feet padding along the floor matched the rhythm of her heart in her chest.

"Bones! What…what are you doing here? It's late. Everything go all right with Sully?" His face was contorted with concern and something in her urged her to smooth his cheek, but she clenched her purse in her hands instead and just smiled up at him.

"Yes, everything went well with Sully. It was a very enjoyable dinner. I'm actually here for you though. I have something to discuss with you." She watched his features shift to confusion, and his shoulders tense as he stepped to the side to gesture her inside.

"All right. Well what's up?" He shut the door behind her and walked to his kitchen swinging the fridge open and grabbing two beers, but when she raised her hand declining the offer he just sighed and set them both on the counter, just staring at her.

"Everything all right Bones? Did Sully say something to you? I swear I'll make him take it back. I'll…"

"Booth, enough. Sully was very pleasant, and our visit was more than so. I'm here about you…Sweets' called me as I was leaving and said that I should talk with you about the visit you had this afternoon. I'm not sure why he would think that, and I tried explaining to him that if you felt there was something bothering you, you would tell me when you deemed fit. But he urged me that that was not the case with something so personal. So, I suppose I would like to inquire what's going on?" She just stared at him, shifting on her heels, observing every feature. From his bare chest, to his socked feet, and tousled hair. She noticed his whole torso flinch and tense, his brow furrow and his lips set in a firm line.

"You were right Bones. If I had anything bothering me, I'd let you know when I deem fit. I'd never keep anything from you. You're my partner. Sweets' is barking up the wrong tree. There's nothing to discuss. I'm sorry he wasted your time. I hope this didn't interfere with you and your visit with Sully." Something about his tone had changed. It began hard and icy, and ended somewhat heartfelt and guilt ridden. But Brennan brushed it off and nodded her head at him anyway.

"I figured as much Booth. I apologize for waking you this late at night. I will see you at work in the morning." She made her way gracefully to his door, and just before she opened it, she turned and found her eyes lined up with his pecs.

"Booth? You would tell me if something was going on? Right?" She watched him nod, watched as his chest deflated with breath.

"Of course Bones. Partners share things. That's what we do. But nothing is bothering me. I'm just fine. I promise." His smile was charming and relieving, so she reached up and kissed his cheek the way Sully had and bid him goodnight.

Booth slammed his door when the elevator doors closed. A curse left his lips, and he thought about dressing and hunting down the young doctor with the intention of pummeling him until he learned to never open his mouth about him again. But instead he went to his kitchen, popped the tops on both the beers and quickly eased them until they were empty. As he climbed into bed, his arms rested behind his chest, he relived the feel of her soft lips on his cheek and wished that they could always be there, never leave that spot. _I'll be discussing things with Sweets in the morning. As for Bones, never. She'll never know. Especially after I'm done with that kid._


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 6 am when Booth entered Sweets' office. He was shocked that with all the classified personal information he had filed in there, that the door remained unlocked. He knew the doctor would be strolling in confidently in roughly twenty minutes. And he was determined to be waiting for him. He sat on the edge of the kids' desk and crossed his ankles, his arms placed across his chest in a defiant yet intimidating form. When Sweets' entered his office, his casual whistle ceased and his coffee spilt on the carpeted floor, but his face quickly returned to a stoic and blank expression.

"Booth. It's awfully early for you to be in the office. What brin…"

Booth moved quickly, and before Sweets could dodge, the alpha male had his neatly pressed dress shirt and jacket tight in his fists, slamming him up against the door of his office. Their faces inches apart, hot coffee spilling at their feet, Booth spoke with gritted teeth.

"You so much as breathe a word of my personal life to Bones again, and I will make sure you never have a job above a school counselor. You understand me?"

"Agent Booth, I do believe you are out of line."

"Out of line?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I asked you to keep it between us! I told you to not speak to Bones! And you opened your fucking mouth. And guess who showed up at my doorstep at midnight hm? Take a fucking guess Sweets. Bones. Bones showed up. You had her thinking I was keeping shit from her! That I didn't trust her. You're lucky I don't end your fucking career now."

"You are irrationally upset Booth. I told Dr. Brennan she needed to speak with you because I was in fact correct. That you would not disclose or confide in her about anything that you deem too personal. So, in a sense you are keeping things from her. Whether it's about trust is irrelevant."

"It's not about trust. It's about protecting our partnership. Something you know nothing of. I swear Lance, you so much as breathe in her direction, and you're done with."

"Are you threatening me Agent Booth?"

The grip on the doctors' shirt tightened and Booth gave him a warning thump against the solid wood door. A glare gracing his features in a deadly manner, his words laced with disgust and distrust.

"I'm making a promise. Don't fucking forget it." With that he let the young man go and exited the office. He smoothed his own suit shirt and jacket, tucking his tie close to his torso as he maneuvered through the bullpen back into his office.

Nearly five hours had passed since Booth had visited Sweets in his office, and as the young man sauntered through the Jeffersonian, he kept a watchful eye out for the brooding FBI agent. A part of him feared Booth, but he knew he had no control over his job or the ability to act on his promise without putting his own job in jeopardy. When he reached the office of the anthropologist, he forced a smile to his features. He barely knocked before entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Dr. Sweets! What brings you into my office this morning?"

He took a seat in front of her and folded his hands in his lap as he contemplated mentioning Booth's outburst this morning. Instead, he took a deep breath and let it all out as honestly and quickly as he could.

"Dr. Brennan, it has come to my attention that Booth seems to have fantasized about you sexually. I believe this is a major development in your partnership. It seems to be causing him anxiety and I worry that this will directly impact how your work together unless it is resolved. He visited me after his clinic visit very shaken and upset about the experience. He claimed that he would never tell you something like this. Dr. Brennan, I urge you to confront Booth. I believe this fantasy he had is a deeper rooted feeling for him and that is why is causes him such discomfort."

She just stared at him, managing difficultly to keep the shock out of her features. Shifting in her seat, she met his eyes and tilted her chin up defiantly.

"With all due respect Dr. Sweets, I really think you are out of place in discussing this with me. This is personal information about Booth, and if anyone should be disclosing it to me, it should be himself. I also believe that if you're stating he came to you after an appointment, that you are to keep it between the two of you. So by you telling me, you are breeching that confidentiality and are risking your license that I am certainly positive Booth will have revoked if he finds out you have spoken to me about his personal matters. With that being said, I believe it is time for you to go."

She rose form her office chair and escorted the young man to her door, opening it for him. He nodded and left her without another word, finding it useless. But as he looked up from his shoes, hands casually in his pockets he caught the eye of the familiar FBI agent. The glare he was met with made him shiver and he brushed past Booth with tense muscles and head down.

"You son of a bitch. You're fucking done." Booth mumbled as they past each other. Though Sweets did not acknowledge his threat and kept walking. He tried forcing a smile in Brennan's direction as he approached her but she simply just stared at him. Blank and distant. When the door clicked shut behind her he plopped on her couch placing his head in his hands and sighing heavily.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Booth. Is there anything we need to discuss?" She took a seat in front of him, crossing her long legs in front of her and placing her hands neatly in her lap.

"Bones, I promise you it was nothing. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?! You'd have slapped me! I'd honestly be taken aback if that weren't your reaction. I could never divulge something like that to you. It's embarrassing and…wrong."

"Booth it is understandable why you would think of me. Anthropologically speaking, we spend a lot of time together; we're both very attractive and dominant in our fields. And we click mentally. It's nothing to be ashamed of. What I'm disappointed in is you. You blatantly lied to me last night; and even more so went against a promise and your own values about how partners should behave towards each other. We tell each other everything."

"Kind of like how you told me Sully was back?"

"That wasn't your business."

"But my sexual fantasy is yours? C'mon Bones. You have to think that that logic is a little backwards."

"I see what you mean, I suppose. But it doesn't change that you lied to me."

"How would have reacted if I told you Bones? I mean, please. Be honest. You can't sit here, look me in the eyes, and say you wouldn't be disgusted in the slightest that I masturbated to you."

"Actually I can. Because I understand the science behind it. You don't which is why you're ashamed."

"I'm not fucking ashamed! I wanted to think about you! Hell, I'd like to continue without feeling guilty after it! I'd really like if it was real!" Standing, he clasped his hand over his mouth, her eyes going wide at his revelation.

"I should go." He stated shakily, his hand smoothing his tie nervously as he made way to her office door. But as he reached for the handle, he felt her hand cup the curve of his elbow and slowly turn him to face her.

"I think you should stay Booth and explain that response." Her eyes were nearly pleading and he wanted to kiss her pouting lips. He locked the door subconsciously and gently stepped forward, making her take a step back.

"What do you want me to say Bones?' He was pleading with her to have mercy on him.

"How much? How much have you fantasized about me?"

"Too many times Bones. I'm sorry I…"

"Is it always when you are engaging in masturbatory activities?"

"No. Sometimes it's when I'm asleep, sometimes I'm sitting I my office, and others you're just simply standing next to me on the platform." His responses were quick, brutally honest and his eyes bore into hers, the embarrassment pooling in his chest.

"You want me." The statement was blunt and he tensed.

"Yeah, Bones. But, I understand what this partnership is and I…"

"I believe that I find you sexually appealing as well Booth. And scientifically speaking, I believe that we would be good together…Sexually. I would not mind indulging in one of your sexual fantasies. If that is what you want."

"Is that what you want?" He stepped closer to her, invading her space.

"I believe so." He shook his head at her, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"No. I want a yes or no Bones. I need it. I can't just settle for something in-between. Tell me honestly, for sure, exactly what you want from me. I will step back if that's what it takes Bones. I'll do anything. So long as you're sure."

"I'm sure in my thoughts that I want you. I want to have sex with you. And I want you to show me just what your fantasies entail."

With that, Booth leaned down and slanted his lips across hers. His hands falling to her hips, feet shuffling forward until he felt her stop against her desk. He lifted her gently, setting her on the edge and stepping between her legs. He felt her hands on his shoulders, the back of his neck, in his hair, on his chest. He felt her undoing his tie, heard it hit the ground, and heard the fabric pull, as each button was undone. A soft groan as her teeth grazed his lower lip, a squeeze of his fingers against her hips grinding himself against her center. Their tongues dueled for dominance, danced with elegance and swallowed each other's sighs. When she pulled back he nearly froze, continuing when her nails raked down his bare chest. He kissed and licked at her neck, nibbling at the pliant skin there. Her lips were at his ear when she spoke.

"Is this part of your fantasy?" Her husky tone was enough to make a shudder run down his spine and he slid his hands under her shirt, his fingertips grazing a lacy bra.

"God, yes." He groaned and his thumb brushed a beaded nipple as it pushed against the fabric. A moan echoed against his ear and he pulled back enough to help her out of her shirt.

"I want you to do exactly as it happened. All the way to what made you orgasm." Her devilish smirk had him shaking, his erection straining against the zipper of his slacks and he wondered if he'd even make it out of them.

"Bones, I…I don't know if that's such a good idea." She reached down and gripped him, her lips pressing firmly against his neck, her tongue darting out and tasting him.

"I do. Please? Show me Booth. I want it just like you imagined it." She squeezed him and his hips involuntarily jerked forward.

"Ohhh…yes…Okay…Fuck stop." He gripped her wrist and pulled it from his straining cock.

He pulled her off the edge of the desk back onto her feet and expertly unhooked the clasp of her bra pulling it from her shoulders. His lips descended to her nipples where he sucked and lavished each bud between his lips. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive pert tips, his hands caressed her waist, her stomach, deftly undoing the button and zipper and yanking them down to mid thigh. He pulled from her breast and stared at her.

"You sure you want it _just_ like my fantasy?" He clarified and watched as her glazed eyes glided over his. She settled on his hips and nodded urgently.

He smiled, gripping her hips he spun her around, slapping her right ass cheek eliciting a surprised but pleasure filled yelp, his other hand settling in the middle of her back guiding her upper body to lay over the oak desk. Experimentally, he ground his bulge between her ass cheeks, a low growl for more escaping the confines of his lips, as she wiggled back against him. His hands smoothed over her back, up between her shoulder blades and to the back of her neck where he squeezed gently, testing the waters.

"Fuck, I want you Bones…Please tell me you want me just as much." His voice was husky, throaty and filled with an earnest need that shocked even her.

When she turned her head slightly to the side to glance into his eyes, she noticed how they had slipped to an onyx black, glazed over with arousal and his cheeks and chest flushed red. She simply nodded, unable to find the words to express her exact need of him. He leaned over her and kissed her. This time fervently, as if he was trying to indeed swallow her whole and make them one all at once. His tongue forced hers into submission, danced across her teeth and stroked the recesses of her mouth. His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, soothing it teasingly with his tongue before breaking apart and pecking along her jaw coming to her ear. He nibbled the soft flesh of her earlobe and lavished in the way her body tensed underneath him. He thrust his hips against her ass in time with his probing tongue along the shell of her ear, over her pulse point, then across the top of her shoulder before finding sanctuary on her spine. He kissed every vertebra until he reached the crest of her luscious and firm ass. His hands squeezed, weighing and fondling the cheeks, his mouth biting chunks of the porcelain flesh. Greedy black eyes examined the way she looked in the sinfully red G-string, mile long legs accentuated by her dark heels. He gave her another testy smack across her right ass cheek and smiled at her pleasurable yelp and the way she thrust her hips back as if begging him for more.

"This is straight out of my fantasy Bones…God you're fucking perfect…It's so much better real…Mmm I could just fucking…Oh God…Baby I'm going to cum just _thinking_ about it…"

He smoothed his hands up the back of her thighs, over her ass to the thin line of elastic holding the offending garment up. Pressing his lips to the flushed skin of her rear as if he was asking permission, he carefully and slowly slid the panties down, letting them pool around her heels. His calloused hands tapped the inside of her knees urging her to step apart slightly wider; she obliged with earnestness. Spreading her cheeks he groaned excitedly at the sight of her glistening, pink pussy. The swollen lips bare and nearly quivering for attention. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her, letting it burn his nostrils until it locked in his memory.

"Fuck you smell good…so fucking sweet Bones. And you're dripping down your…Thigh…Would you look at that…Turn and look at me baby…Yeah, right over your shoulder. I want you to watch…"

His index finger gathered the clear-streamed line of her arousal and pressed the digit into his mouth. Locking eyes, her pupils dilated nearly blocking out the intense cerulean he adored so much. She whimpered, pushing her hips back, wiggling her ass in his face, and begging him to stop teasing her. His finger left his mouth with a pop and a groan.

"Taste just as sweet as you fucking look baby…" He pressed his lips to her most intimate parts, his hands keeping her spread and available fully to his assaulting tongue. He lavished in the taste of her, the way her juices coated his tongue; gracing her with an urgent tongue against her clit each time she ground back against his eager mouth.

"Please…Oh…Booth…please fu—Sweet Jesus…Yes…God you're so good at that…Your tongue feels so Ohhh!"

He reached under her quickly grasping her hips and sharing some of her weight with her desk as her knees buckled. His tongue working inside her, twisting, flicking in and out lapping up her climax and swallowing it graciously. He placed gentle soothing kisses around her, helping her to come down from her high before raising back to his feet, his right hand stroking between her legs, playing with the over sensitive nub with his fingertips. His left hand grasped her jaw lightly and turned her to face him, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, and something about that was erotic enough to make her need to climax again rush to the pit of her stomach.

"Mmmm you like that Bones? The way you taste? I had to share it with you, it's just too good not to." His smile matched hers and their eyes locked as his zipper slid down and he pulled himself free of the confines of his dress slacks.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't even want to undress…I want to fuck you just like this Bones. Can I do that? Will you let me fuck that sweet pussy of yours just like this? Bent over your desk, ass bared to me, with the taste of your pussy on my tongue when I kiss you…You want it like that baby? Or do you want it slow, sensual? Where I take my time and make you savor every inch of my cock? Hmm Bones? How do you want me?"

She reached back then grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down until her lips were against his ear. Her back arched in a stunning 'U', her ass pressed firmly against his naked cock.

"I want you to ease your cock into me slowly; that way I can feel every throbbing inch of you. And I want to suck my juices from your tongue. I don't want you to be gentle. I want your hips to slam into my ass; I want to feel your nails as they rake down my back with passion. I want to hear every groan and grunt that my tight pussy pulls from you. And I wan to hear it loud and clear so there's no mistaking it's me giving you that pleasure. So yes, I want you to fuck me just the way you want."

Her words dripped from her tongue and he couldn't help the shudder that ran through him, and the way his cock bounced with anticipation. "Anything for you Bones…fuck…anything at all…"

And with that, he was slowly easing into her slicked heat, his throat straining as she clenched around his sensitive member. His stomach already began to tighten and he questioned whether or not he'd even make it fully inside her before his load coated her. The way she moaned, her voice elevating an octave and obtaining such feminity was near music to his ears. He buried himself to the hilt, afraid to look down and watch himself for fear of premature ejaculation. But he bit that fear and swallowed it down, gripping her ass cheeks and spreading them, giving himself a complete and uncensored view as his girth stretched her. Marveling at how tight she was, but also how ready she was for him; he began a slow and pain staking rhythm in and out of her. Her whimpers echoed around him, enveloping him with a sense of urgency and it wasn't long before he felt her inner walls clench. He gave her a tested spank and leaned over her kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"So soon baby? Must be quite sensitive from that tongue fucking I gave you." He flicked his tongue over her earlobe and felt her shudder, beginning to move her hips back against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Fuck…yes, so…ohhh God, so sens…sensitive. Jesus Booth…It almost hurts how much you stretch me…but fuck it hurts so good…Please don't stop. Oh god yesss…don't ever stop…"

"Never baby…I'll never stop. Not until you tell me Bones…" He straightened his back, dug his fingers into the curves of her hips and created a quicker and steadier pace. The sound of skin against skin encouraging their arousals, and he felt her clamp around him two more times before his own impending orgasm threatened. Slowing his pace to hold off a little longer, he withdrew completely from her smiling at her disapproval.

But he pulled her upright and spun her to face him. His hands cupping her cheeks, locking eyes with her, both their chests heaving with ragged breaths he kissed her tenderly. One would describe it loving and sensual, filled with pent up emotion and longing. When he finally parted from her, she was flushed, eyes fully glazed as if she'd had too much to drink and her lips quivered for more. He simply smoothed his thumb over the ridge of her cheekbone as he inquired his next action.

"We don't have condoms Bones. And as much as I'd really enjoy the feeling of coating that sweet, tight pussy of yours; you deserve the option."

She thought for a moment, even though she was on birth control the fear was still there, as was the possibility. But as her fingers raked over his chest, collecting small beads of sweat, and her eyes devoured every contour of his frame, she found herself not really caring much about possibilities or stats. So she lifted one shoulder in a half assed shrug and smiled at him.

"Whatever you prefer Booth. I'm on the pill; have been for years. I really enjoy your length; it's quite pleasuring with its substantial girth and your length tucks perfectly inside me. So if you prefer you release inside me, then I'm okay with that. I don't mind swallowing either, so long as there's water around which my water bottle is half full. I don't necessarily prefer it _on_ me, but if that makes you more comfortable for our first time, then I'll make an exception."

Her words were magic, something every man strived and prayed to hear. He felt himself throb achingly at her mentioning swallowing his load; and he thought back to just minutes ago when she expressed she wanted to taste herself. So he gently kissed her lips and pressed his hands on the tops of her shoulders.

"If you mean that you are implying this will not be our first and last time, then I'd very much like it if when I cum inside you it's in my bed with you underneath me. So, if you're completely sure, and really don't mind; for our first time, would you swallow? Or even just spit?" The glint in her eyes nearly brought him to the brink but the way she sunk down to the floor, hands resting on the front of his thighs, doe like eyes staring up at him and legs spread in a crouched position had his pre-cum leaking out in longer strings.

"Just open your mouth baby...Fuck I could cum just like this Bones…Holy shit you're a sight for sore eyes…I'll do most the..Ohhhh sweet mother Mary…" His eyes rolled back in his head as her luscious lips wrapped around his leaking purple tip. Her tongue swirling sensually around the quivering underside before dragging entirely down to the base where she opened her mouth a little wider and extended her tongue until it just barely grazed a flick across his balls. He shivered, and jerked hitting the back of her throat and she gagged slightly. His hand found it's way into her hair, his lips cursing and forming unintelligible words as her mouth worked him. She pulled back suddenly with a resound pop and stroked him quickly, "Look at me Booth." And when her eyes met his, she spit on his length and stroked him fervently, sticking her tongue out. She made a show of it, licking her lips, moaning lightly and mumbling short phrases of encouragement. When she saw his lower abdominals tighten, and felt him swell in her fist, she placed him on the flat of her tongue and gently flinched as the hot, creamy white fluid coated her mouth. His groan was explicit, loud, and shattering as it left his throat. His hand was tight in her hair; he was raised up on the balls of his feet, the pain not fully registering. She milked him dry, and when she was sure that it was all splayed on her tongue and lips, she let him watch her swallow, watch her throat work and her tongue caress her lips hungrily before she applied her mouth to him again. He flinched, nearly jumping fully away from her as the sensitivity shocked him. But she held his hips as she cleaned him off, and then once satisfied with her progress, rose to her feet. Her hand pressed to his chest defiantly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she turned her head denying his attempt at a kiss.

"What's the matter Bones?" His tone was laced with concern and impending regret, silently begging her not to say the worst.

"Although I think you taste quite delicious, I have never known a man to enjoy it as well. So I'd prefer you not kiss me until I've had a chance to rinse and brush." A polite giggle escaped her lips, but he still reached for her and yanked her against his firm frame. His lips were on hers before she could protest again and she was utterly shocked when he moaned as his tongue caressed hers. Pulling away after a brief moment, he smiled devilishly at her.

"Just wait until I cum inside you. I happen to be full of surprises." The wink that accompanied his statement would make anyone blush; and she found herself dressing expertly fast; ready to discover what he was hinting at.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
